The past and the present
by kurama4ever
Summary: D saves Doris and leaves. 2 years later he goes to the town of salem on the trail of his father Vlad Dracul or dracula. He runs into doris who tells him that all the women and children have been kidnapped. What will happen? Will he save the kids and women before its too late? What is draculas plan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Count Lee was dead and the castle was in ruins. Doris was saved and Dan was not hurt. D had done his job and had to move on. His purpose was to kill vampire and vampire nobles and he was done here.

"Doris you're safe now."

D walked to his horse and mounted it. Doris looked at him with sadness on her face and tears building in her eyes.

"D do you have to go?"

"Doris It wouldn't work. I'm not meant to live a normal life like you."

Doris nodded in understanding and looked down. He could see tears running down her face and he didn't like to admit it but his heart ached as well. He knew his sadness could be heard in his voice. He spurred his horse to go and rode off. Doris watched him go and took Dan into the house. Life would go on and she knew it would happen from the beginning.

D rode away in silence and ignored the parasite in his hand's comments.

"D, do you like that girl? Seemed to me you sounded sad back there. She was a sweet looking girl and she offered herself to you. If you like her you should have accepted. I bet she tastes sweet."

"Be quiet. That's not your business."  
" Struck a nerve did I?"

2 years later

Doris came home from town and looked for Dan. She and Dan had moved to Salem after the Count Lee fiasco. No one would serve them or sell them anything and she knew Dan would get no peace or have a chance at life there. They sold their farm and bought another one in Salem and began a new life. She was very nervous at the news she heard in town. They said a powerful old vampire had come through town in the middle of the night a few days ago and decided to stay. Then last night all the children of the village were taken along with all the young women. She rushed home and was worried something had happened to Dan. He wasn't a child anymore but after Count Lee she was nervous.

"Dan are you here?"

Doris worriedly went into the house and looked through all the rooms. He was nowhere to be found. Running out of the house she checked through the stables and the barn to no avail. Walking back out to the open yard she looked along the fence line. She ran over as she saw his gun lying in the grass. Dropping to her knees she got a bad feeling. Dan was gone and he was taken again. It was like a bad dream, like he had been kidnapped by count lee's men 2 years ago. Getting up she went in search of the castle she had heard of in the mountains. She would get Dan back and the rest of the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

D rode into the town of Salem on the trail of an old vampire that may have ridden through. One he had a close connection to and had unfinished business with.

"D, are you seriously going to kill him if you find him? How do you even know he came this way?"

"I will do what needs to be done. He had a castle hidden in the mountains at one point. If he would go anywhere in this area it would be there."

D knew he would have a fight on his hands if his suspicions were right. Looking around he saw the scarce population and the fear on their faces.

"D, do you feel the fear in these people. I hate to say it but I think your hunch is right."

D rode up and tied his horse up. He headed to the local saloon and went in for a drink. The locals gave him looks of suspicion which he ignored.

"Water please."

The bar tender gave him his water and eyed him.

"You're not from around here are ya?"

"No I'm just passing through."

D heard the chairs being pushed out behind him and set down the water and left a few coins. He turned around to see the people in the saloon all standing and blocking his way.

"Hey freak we don't like your type around here. Go back to your master and tell him to give our kids and women back."

D looked at him slightly annoyed. He didn't have time for this and he had no idea what they were talking about.

"I am just passing through. I have no idea what you're talking about."

D moved to go past the people and was stopped by a man putting his hands on him.

"Let me past my qualm is not with you."

The men laughed and pushed D.

"Fine you won't admit it we will send you as a gift to your master."

D reacted faster than they expected and knocked the man over and pushed through the crowd. The man had gotten back up and was about to charge when the bar tender yelled.

"Gunter! Stop and let him go!"

Gunter stopped and the rest backed off. He left the saloon, got on his horse and began to ride out when he heard someone very familiar calling his name.

Doris had been leaving the general store when she saw a man on a horse in a long cape and her heart skipped a beat. Could it be D? She had prayed for a savior. She had tried to find the castle and couldn't the day before. They needed someone to save them and she hoped deep down it would be him.

"D! D! Is that you?"

The man on the horse turned to her and she smiled and felt tears of joy well in her eyes. It was D! She ran up to his horse and ignored the glares and looks of suspicion on the town's people's faces.

"D please help us! Someone took Dan and the other kids in the town and some women. It was a vampire, an old powerful one."

D looked at her and thought about who he was hunting. Could it be the same person he was hunting? He had to find out and help at any rate. He didn't know if it was a good idea. He left her behind for a reason the first time.

"Yes I will help."

"Ok let me get my wagon and we can head out to my place."

D nodded and watched her run to her wagon. The parasite in his hand began to twitch

"D, this may not be a good idea."

"Be quiet."

D waited for Doris to get on her wagon and followed her out of town ignoring the talk among the people about Doris or himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Dracula's Castle

Vlad Dracul sat in his throne deep in thought and watching his long lost son through the mist. He had sensed he was following him the whole time and knew he needed to lead him here to Salem. He needed cover before he showed himself and to recuperate a little more. He could do that in peace in his castle in the mountains.

"So you're just like me boy in more ways than one. You just can't resist a pretty spirited girl. It will be interesting to see if you follow in my footsteps. I wonder how long you can hold off your true self."

Vlad cleared the mist away and summoned his helper Mergo. Mergo approached and bowed which was quite the feat since he was over 6 foot tall.

"Yes my lord."

"My son is with a young woman named Doris. Please bring her to me. Also, how do the women and children fare?"

"They are fine my lord. Cranky and rude to me but fine."

"Very good. I am going to go out and hunt now. I am feeling cooped up. Bring the girl tonight before I get back."

"Yes my lord."

Mergo bowed and exited the chambers. Vlad could practically taste Doris's blood and could feel D fighting the urge to taste it himself. It made him hungry just thinking about it. He had to go find a replacement meal after all he had plans for that girl.

-At Doris's Place-

D and Doris rode in silence to her farm. She couldn't help but look over again and again to see if she was dreaming. She was so giddy to see him again and she knew it showed. She hadn't stopped smiling at him since she set her eyes on him in town. Doris looked ahead of them and saw her farm coming up. She was proud of the hard work she had put into the place and how she had made it so strong and made it work in only a few months. Turning the horses in the lane Doris nervously scanned the place. She had felt so unsafe since Dan disappeared and was glad to have company with her especially D.

"This is it, home sweet home."

Doris pulled the wagon to a stop in front of her farmhouse and got out. D dismounted and took his horse into the barn not saying a thing to her. She nervously began to unload the supplies she had bought and took them into the house. Looking around she hoped the place was clean. She knew he wouldn't say anything or care but it still worried her.

"D, Just make yourself comfortable. Do you need anything?"

"No."

Doris sat down on her couch and noticed he had a new sword. She remembered how bad she felt when she saw his other one broke in the fight against Count Lee.

D propped his sword against the couch and walked to the window looking out.

"Now, what is going on? I want to know every detail."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Doris stood up and walked to the window beside D to look up at him.

"Everything after you left or everything that has happened just here."

D gave her look of softness she hadn't seen from him before. He knew he looked compassionate and he wanted to know what she had went through even though deep down he knew he couldn't ever stay and it wasn't a good idea to ask.

"Everything."

Doris took a deep breath and looked at him. She could have sworn she saw caring in her eyes. Shaking her head at her thoughts she looked back at him and began to tell him.

"After you left everything went back to normal. The mayor and townspeople regarded me with suspicion but I was still able to get supplies and things I needed. After a few months the farm was making profit and the townspeople had begun to trust me and Dan again. The mayor pulled me to the side and apologized for his son and said that without me hiring you the town would still have been under terror of count lee. He actually thanked me and said he was sorry for the townspeople acting so rude. I thought things would be ok. The town for some reason appointed me to be the doctor of sorts until they could get a real one. They said I had bandaged my father from attacks and nursed both Dan and my father from sickness so I had enough experience to last til the doctor came. About 1 year passed and we still had people that didn't treat us nicely but it wasn't so bad. Then after a year of me playing doctor things came to a halt. A string of vampire attacks were found and people were found dead and drained. About that time I came down with mild pneumonia and was sick and couldn't do much. The towns people came up with a theory that I was secretly helping the vampire prey on the town and that I had once again been bitten and changed and that was why I was not leaving my house. I had to send Dan to town for things and they poked and prodded him and sent home threats. He came home one time with a black eye. Then it got worse as more people were found dead. I had been down for about 3 weeks or so and was finally on my feet again. I went into town and Dan stayed home. He was sick with something and I wasn't sure what it was and I went in to get medical supplies for him. I got a little of everything They said to me about how I only showed at night after all this time and how Dan was all the sudden not with me. Made accusations we both had been bit and that we were hiding and abetting a vampire. I left the town quickly with the supplies and headed home. I got home to find Dan still sleeping and safe and began to make some medicine up for him. My sensors went off and I went out to look. In the dark I could see some men on horses. They threw rocks through the window and had wrapped messages to them. They said to hand over the vampire and they would spare you and your farm. I picked the rocks up and carried them outside throwing them down. I told them we didn't know anything about it and to leave us alone. They left with a threat to burn down the farm and a few snide remarks about not being able to believe me since I was a demon lover and they had seen it first-hand. I went into the house and got Dan's medicine ready. After a few days he wasn't getting any better so I made the decision that he and I would pack up and leave. He needed a doctor who knew more than me. I packed everything up myself as he was sick and couldn't do much. My plan was to go to the next town over and sell my livestock and farmed goods. Get money together and then settle down farther away and from here where no one knew what had went down. The packing took me a few days and the threats hadn't stopped. The day I planned to leave they showed up with torches. I grabbed everything as fast as I could grabbed Dan and got on my wagon. I left and they tried to stop me. So I avoided them and got away. I went on for a day straight until I was exhausted. I had gotten with 10 miles of the next town so I kept going. I got into town and took Dan to their doctor. He told me Dan had tuberculosis and it was bad. He kept him for a few days and then gave me enough meds to last a while. Said to come back when I needed more. Said they couldn't cure him but they could help him live longer. For payment I traded him 5 cows. I sold the rest and used the money for food. We left town as soon as Dan showed some improvement. We were still too close to our past. We went from desert to plain and through forest camping out as we went. We had to watch our supplies didn't get too low, sometimes I would hunt an animal like rabbit or deer. We finally came here after being on the road for 2 months. Dan would get sick and we would have to stop and make camp for days at a time. We camped outside of town and I got a job at the only place I could the local saloon/pub. I worked hard for months and saved enough to put a down payment on this place. I started planting crops and made this place into our new home. We were happy and settled in and things were fine. Then a few days ago a thick mist came into town and disappeared as fast as it came. The next night all the young women and children were taken. I came home yesterday to find Dan had been taken and only his gun was left. I tried to find the castle but I had no luck. That's all of it."

Doris had been looking through the window as she told him the story and almost reliving it. Shaking her head she looked back over to see D had moved and sat on the couch. He looked deep in thought.

"Doris does Dan have any medicine with him?"

She nodded. He carried his medicine with him so he remembered to take them.

"Good. I'm going to find them and bring Dan back."

Doris nodded as he picked up his hat and sword. D opened the front door and began to walk out.

" Oh and D please be safe."

He looked back at her to see her with tears in her eyes forming into droplets.

" I will."

D shut the door behind him and rode away but he could still hear her sobs. Doris cried out of fear. Once again the two people she loved most in the world were at the hands of a bloodsucker.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

D rode in silence towards the path in the mountains he knew would lead to his father's castle. He thought back to when he had seen him last. He had been standing over him with a stake in his head and he had staked him. He waited and saw no sign of life. So how did he survive? The parasite in his hand was always ever talkative and pointing out everything he knew and dreaded to think about.

"D, you do know that this isn't going to be a happy family reunion. Last time you saw daddy you tried to kill him and apparently failed. Plus there is no guarantee that the boy is still alive. That boy doesn't have enough meds to last much longer. You may have to bring Doris back a dead body."

"I know."

"Ok. I just hope you can handle the emotional side. You get soft with Doris and the boy."

"Shut up!"

The parasite grumbled but said nothing more. D looked ahead and saw he was close to the forest line. He knew the path was in the middle of the forest and up the hill into the mountain. Riding faster he headed into the dark forest ready to fight off any threats. Sensing he was closer to the path and his father he steeled himself. D spurred the horse faster and rode onto the point where he saw a path up the hill. Getting off his horse he looked for any signs of tracks or blood. He caught the scent of multiple demons and of his father. Getting back on his horse he spurred the horse onto the path. Making his way up he recalled the events of his past. He thought of his poor mother who was killed and of all the loneliness he felt because of his existence.

-Doris's house-

Doris paced the floor and impatiently waited. How long would it take? Would Dan come back ok? Looking over on the wall where her whip and other weapons were she contemplated following D.

"Don't do that! You will just be an inconvenience for him to worry about."

Doris sat down and looked at her weapons again. She jumped up and decided she would go. She had something to lose and she would be damned if she sat around doing nothing. Grabbing her coat, gun and whip she went to the stables and got her horse. Doris looked around for tracks to follow and spotted D's tracks. Spurring her horse she followed them into the woods. Coming to an open area she looked around and spotted his tracks going uphill. Doris fought whether to take her horse or walk. Tying her horse to a tree she went by foot. By her thinking she would be less noticeable that way.

D got off his horse and left it there walking up to the secret entrance he remembered. It was a hidden door covered by brush and a large tree stood beside it. D felt along the mountain and waited for the parasite to tell him they had found the door.

"I found it. Now would you let up so I can breathe?"

D pulled his hand back and pushed the bushes out of the way. Seeing the rusty door brought back memories. Pushing with all his strength the rusty door gave way. Shutting it behind him he entered the dark tunnel he knew would lead to the dungeon.

Doris followed the path and D's tracks to a dead end. All she saw was a mountain bottom and some brush. She walked up further and stopped when she saw D's horse. She looked around and didn't see D anywhere. Where was he? He had to have found a secret way in somewhere. Looking under rocks and bushes and for a hidden door Doris didn't see the ogre come up behind her. She felt a hit to the back of the head and she was out.

D walked out of the tunnel into the dungeon and looked for any prisoners. Sensing no one in the dungeon he walked up the stairs and into a hallway. He stopped and listened for any noise. Hearing crying from a distance he headed towards the right end of the hall way. Opening a door he blocked a statue being tossed at him. Looking over he saw some women and children.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Now are you all or are there more."

A woman in her 20's stepped forward and spoke.

"How can we trust you?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would have already."

The woman looked him over and nodded.

"No there is another room with women and children."

"Go get them out and listen carefully. There are steps in the middle of this hallway. Follow them all the way down to the dungeon. In the left hand corner of the dungeon there is a wooden door. Go through it. At the end of the tunnel you will enter go out that door. Follow the path down to the forest and go straight out. It will lead you to the village. GO!"

The woman nodded and D watched as the women and children filed out. Walking out of the room he headed to the other side of the hallway and around the corner. He had to go see his long lost father and settle a score.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

D entered the throne room and walked in looking for a sign of his father's presence.

"So you came?"

"I am here for the boy."

D walked closer and saw his father float down from the ceiling.

"He is here. Although he doesn't have much life left."

D grabbed for his sword and Vlad put his hand up.

"Hold on. I didn't do it. His disease is killing him. He doesn't have much fight left. I didn't bring you here to fight. I wanted to talk to you."

"About what? I have no interest in anything you have to say. I'm just here for the boy."

"I thought you would say that. I honestly hoped you would make this easy. After all you have to live for Doris."

D sucked in breath.

"What have you done to her?"

Vlad laughed and walked to his throne and sat down.

"Ah so you do care. I see why she is so spirited and beautiful. I haven't done anything yet. I might claim her as my own. I haven't had a bride in a few hundred years. I might not though it all depends on you."

"I don't have time for this. Leave Doris out of it. Where's Dan?"

Vlad snapped his fingers and a tall ogre walked out carrying Dan's body.

"Mergo, set him down next to my son and do it gently please."

He set Dan next to D gently as he was told. D knelt down for a pulse and felt a very weak one.

" Now you see I didn't kill him. Now will you listen to me."

D nodded and waited to hear what his father was scheming that he would have to stop.

" As you know I have been sleeping for a few hundred years. In that time my castles and power have been weakened. I had some traitors and thanks to you some of them are dead. Count Lee and a few others I could name were a problem. During my sleep I saw it all and I decided it was time I did something. I want you to accept your rank as prince and help me reclaim my power and yours as well. You could have your own castle and any woman you want even Doris."

" I don't help vampires, I kill them. Even if you are my father."

Vlad sighed and leaned forward with his head on his hand.

" I see. Well I will give you the benefit of the doubt. I will come to you in 2 days' time. If you haven't changed your mind then I guess we will have to fight. It pains me to have to fight you my son. I loved you and your mother and I still do. I think of her every day and wish I could have changed her and lived with her for eternity."

D leaned down to pick up Dan and nodded.

" You may come but I will not have changed my mind."

" We shall see. 2 days remember that. Until then I will be keeping my eye on you."

D turned with Dan in his arms and walked away. Leaving the castle he heard his father's voice in his head. _2 days._

-At Doris's-

Doris paced the floor and looked out the window for the 1000th time in the last few hours. She wondered if Dan was ok and if D was ok. Doris looked out the window yet again and jumped when she saw D coming on his horse. Running to the door she ran out to meet him. Her heart fell as she saw Dan's body draped on D's horse. Tears welled in her eyes and she steeled herself for the worst.

D saw Doris waiting tears in her eyes and looked down at Dan. Riding up to her he carefully got off lifting Dan off at the same time.

" He is still alive but he needs medical attention and fast."

D handed Doris Dan and followed her into the house. Shutting the door behind him and putting his sword and jacket on the couch he sat down. He hadn't had blood in a while and he was starting to feel tired. Doris took Danny to his room and put him to bed in clean clothes. She checked his temperature and he was burning up. He moaned in sleep and began to cough and convulse as she tried to get him to take some water and a pill. She felt her heart breaking. Leaving the room after doing all she could she went back downstairs to D.

" Thank you for bringing him back."

D nodded and looked at her. She was so close to breaking and he couldn't do a thing to help her. He was not good with emotions.

" He is strong he will fight. Don't give up."

" I know. Are you hungry? I can fix you something."

D really wasn't but nodded anyway. If it kept her mind off of things he didn't want to begrudge her.

" Something small is fine."

Doris nodded and head to the kitchen leaving D to his thoughts.


End file.
